24fandomcom-20200223-history
24 Declassified: Vanishing Point
24 Declassified: Vanishing Point is the fifth novel in the 24: Declassified series. Summary Area 51: America's top-secret advanced military testing ground, hidden away in the Nevada desert, where the awesome weapons of tomorrow are being developed. But a mole inside the impregnable facility has been leaking highly advanced killing technology to America's worst enemies . . . who intend to turn its destructive power on an unsuspecting nation before the day is out. Agent Jack Bauer has a mere twenty-four hours to derail a horrific plot, as a deadly endgame takes shape in the neon glare of nearby Las Vegas. But to do so, the rogue CTU operative will have to lead an impossible assault on Area 51 itself—and expose a lethal string of betrayal and corruption that leads from the terrorists to the underworld and all the way into the heart of the U.S. government. Synopsis 12:00pm-1:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 P.M. AND 1 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:00pm-2:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 P.M. AND 2 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:00pm-3:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 P.M. AND 3 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:00pm-4:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 P.M. AND 4 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:00pm-5:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 P.M. AND 5 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:00pm-6:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 P.M. AND 6 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:00pm-7:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 P.M. AND 7 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 7:00pm-8:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 P.M. AND 8 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 8:00pm-9:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 P.M. AND 9 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 9:00pm-10:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 P.M. AND 10 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 10:00pm-11:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 P.M. AND 11 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 11:00pm-12:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 P.M. AND 12 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 12:00am-1:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 A.M. AND 1 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:00am-2:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 A.M. AND 2 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:00am-3:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 A.M. AND 3 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:00am-4:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 A.M. AND 4 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:00am-5:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 A.M. AND 5 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:00am-6:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 A.M. AND 6 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:00am-7:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 A.M. AND 7 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 7:00am-8:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 A.M. AND 8 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 8:00am-9:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 A.M. AND 9 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 9:00am-10:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 A.M. AND 10 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 10:00am-11:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 A.M. AND 11 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 11:00am-12:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 A.M. AND 12 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. Memorable quotes * Curtis Manning: There's only one road in or out of there. The bad guys are sure to be guarding it. * Jack Bauer: Then it's simple, don't use the roads. * Dr. Alvin Tooth: You're bleeding, young man. * Tony Almeida: I don't have time to bleed. * Tony Almeida: Hello, Jack. You look like hell. * Jack Bauer: I made it. Appearances *Characters **Tony Almeida **Evelyn Ankers **Roland Arrias **Bah **Tiffany Baird **Phillip Bascomb **Batista (mentioned only) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Teri Bauer (mentioned only) **Larry Bell **Hugo Bix **Chet Blackburn (mentioned only) **Eli Blumenthal **Carlos Boca **Boyd (mentioned only) **Brent **Ben Burwell (mentioned only) **James Cantrel (mentioned only) **Fidel Castro (mentioned only) **Beverly Chang **Ryan Chappelle **Chee **George Clooney (mentioned only) **Lev Cohen **Consuelo **Brad Dallas **Vincent DeBlasio **Don Driscoll **Hilary Duff (mentioned only) **Paul Dugan **Ed **Enrico **Jamey Farrell **Max Farrow **Gus Fellows **Ted Fellows **Alberta Green **Gordon Harrow y Guiterrez **Stella Hawk **Doug Healy (mentioned only) **Hector **Christopher Henderson **Frank Hensley (mentioned only) **Drew Hickam **Chick Hoffman **Anh Hsu **Trudi Hwang **Ignacio (mentioned only) **Janet (mentioned only) **Zeng Ju **Jyo **Bud Langer (mentioned only) **Jong Lee **Philip Locklear **Curtis Manning **Manny (mentioned only) **Manuel **Mao (mentioned only) **George Mason **Ric Minelli (mentioned only) **Nina Myers **Nancy **Dwayne Nardino (mentioned only) **Morris O'Brian **Oppenheimer (mentioned only) **David Palmer **Sherry Palmer **Gus Pardo (mentioned only) **Ray Perry **Milo Pressman (mentioned only) **Megan Reed **Balboa Rojas **Francesco Rojas **Pizarro Rojas **Frank Ross (mentioned only) **Steve Sable **Sahn **Salazar **Lilly Sheridan **Pamela Sheridan **Shi-uhr **Frank Sinatra (mentioned only) **Dae Soo Min **Stratowski **Suh **Cub Tanner **Thompson **Tom **Frank Toomes **Alvin Toth **Donald Trump (mentioned only) **Uhr **Roman Vine **Jon Voight (mentioned only) **Richard Walsh **Dani Welles **Samuel Wexler **Brad Wheeler (mentioned only) **Damon Wheeler (mentioned only) **Wildman **Woo (mentioned only) **Kenneth Wu **Yee **Yizi *Locations **Atlantic City (mentioned only) **Atlantic Ocean (mentioned only) **Arkansas (mentioned only) **Babylon Hotel and Casino **Barranquilla (mentioned only) **Baxter's Motel (mentioned only) **Beijing **Bellagio (mentioned only) **Bentonville (mentioned only) **Big Dean's Truck Farm **Bix Automotive Center **Bogotá (mentioned only) **Bolivar Avenue **Browne End Road **Cali (mentioned only) **California **Calle De Verde **Cartagena (mentioned only) **Castle Casino (mentioned only) **Cha-Cha Lounge **Chicago (mentioned only) **Chinese Consulate (mentioned only) **Chuck Wagon Casino **Colombia (mentioned only) **Costa Rica (mentioned only) **Delaware (mentioned only) **El Paso (mentioned only) **El Salvador (mentioned only) **Emigrant Valley **Galpa (mentioned only) **Groom Lake Air Force Base **Groom Mountains **Henderson (mentioned only) **Hong Kong (mentioned only) **Japan (mentioned only) **Jiangxi (mentioned only) **Johnstown (mentioned only) **Kansas City (mentioned only) **La Quinta **Lake Managua (mentioned only) **Langley **Las Vegas **Las Vegas Boulevard **Las Vegas High School (mentioned only) **Las Vegas Strip **Lincoln County **London (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Louisiana (mentioned only) **Managua **Maryland (mentioned only) **McCarran International Airport **Medellin (mentioned only) **Mesa Canyon Townhouses **Mexico (mentioned only) **Mexico City (mentioned only) **MGM Grand **Mirabelle's French Dry Cleaners **Monitor Street **Montana Burger **Mulberry Mall (mentioned only) **Nevada **Nevada Test and Training Range **New Jersey (mentioned only) **New York City (mentioned only) **New York New York **Nicaragua **North America **North Carolina (mentioned only) **North Buffalo Drive **Orange Blossom Country Club **Pahrump (mentioned only) **Panama (mentioned only) **Panama City (mentioned only) **Papoose Mountains **Passaic (mentioned only) **Pennsylvania (mentioned only) **Pentagon (mentioned only) **Peru (mentioned only) **Reno (mentioned only) **Riviera (mentioned only) **Pena Lane (mentioned only) **Pentagon (mentioned only) **People's Republic of China **Rose Garden (mentioned only) **Route 582 **Russian Federation (mentioned only) **Santa Theresa Hospital (mentioned only) **Shanxi (mentioned only) **Shenzhen (mentioned only) **Smoke Ranch Road **South America **Taiwan (mentioned only) **Taiyuan Satellite Launch Center (mentioned only) **Ticapa Lagoon (mentioned only) **Tiki Lounge **Tropicana **Tropicana Boulevard **Tumney and Sons Quality Tool and Die **United States of America **Upala (mentioned only) **Venetian (mentioned only) **Vietnam (mentioned only) **Virginia **Washington, D.C. **White House **Wrigley Field (mentioned only) *Organizations **Advanced Research Projects Agency **Air Force Intelligence **Air Force Special Operations Command **Air Force Systems Command **Army Corps of Engineers **''Barely Legal'' **Big East **Bix Automotive Center **BMW **Boeing **Central Intelligence Agency **Circus, Circus **Communist Party **Counter Terrorist Unit **Delta Force **Department of Defense **Department of Energy **Department of Homeland Security **Department of State **Dodge **Drug Enforcement Administration **Dunkin' Donut **Edgerton, Germeshausen and Grier, Inc. **Falun Gong **Fed Ex **Fit-Chef **Ford **Fuqua Construction **Immigration and Naturalization Services **Joint Chiefs of Staff **Joseph Abboud **Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department **''Los Angeles Times'' **Manhattan Project **Massachusetts Institute of Technology **Mercedes **NASA **NCAA **Nevada Highway Patrol **New York Mets **Oakland Raiders **Omnicron International **Pan-Latin Anti-Drug Conference **People's Liberation Army **PETA **Princeton University **Rat Pack **Repeat Auto Theft Squad **''Risqué'' **Roger Vivier **Sandinistas **Second Department **Senate Defense Appropriations Committee **Smith and Wollensky's **6th Special Warfare Group **Starbucks **Sunflower Gardens Florist **Swiss Guard **Toyota **United States Air Force **United States House of Representatives **United States Senate **United States Space Command **University of California, Berkeley **University of California, Los Angeles **''Washington Post'' **Your Desert Experience *Objects **9-1-1 **AK-47 **AN/PVS-14 **ARPANET **B-52 **Boeing 737 **Boeing 737-200 **Boeing Sikorski LO-88 Blackfoot **C-4 **''Candid Camera'' (mentioned only) **Christmas (mentioned only) **Cocaine (mentioned only) **Coffee **Córdoba **Dodge Sprinter **''E.R.'' **F-117 **Ford Explorer **Harrier (mentioned only) **Heroin (mentioned only) **Internet **Janet 323 **Janet 9 **JET A-1 **Jian Bing ZY-5 **Makarov PM **Malignant Wave **Mandarin **MH-6J **MP5K **MTM Spec Ops watch **MySpace (mentioned only) **NCP **Patriot Missile (mentioned only) **Pave Low **Personal digital assistant **Raptor **Rhesus Macaque **Rolex **Sai **Sandrail **Spanish language **Stinger **TCP/IP **Tetherball **Uzi **Volkswagen Beetle (mentioned only) *Events **9/11 (mentioned only) **Operation Desert Shield (mentioned only) **Operation Desert Storm (mentioned only) **Operation Pinstripe (mentioned only) **Rolling Thunder (mentioned only) **Vietnam War (mentioned only) Category:Fiction books